This invention relates to the polymerization of a mono-1-olefin such as ethylene using a modified silica-supported chromium oxide catalyst.
It is well known that mono-1-olefins such as ethylene can be polymerized with catalyst systems employing vanadium, chronium or other metals on a support such as alumina, silica, aluminum phosphate, titania, zirconia, magnesia and other refractory materials. Initially such catalysts were used primarily to form homopolymers of ethylene. It soon developed, however, that many applications required polymers which were more impact resistant than ethylene homopolymers. Consequently, in order to produce polymer having short chain branching like the more flexible free radical polymerized ethylene polymers, comonomers such as propylene, butene, hexene or other higher olefins were copolymerized with the ethylene to provide resins tailored to specific end uses. The copolymers, however, are more expensive to produce since inventories of different monomers must be kept and also the comonomers are generally more expensive than ethylene. Linear ethylene polymers with short chain branching can be formed from a pure ethylene feed using the old free radical high pressure process, but the conditions necessary to do this make the product too expensive to be commercially competitive.